Ton regard
by twolivze
Summary: Kido est amoureux de Fudo. Chat Noir est amoureux de Ladybug. Pourtant, ils sont liés par un secret, et ne devront jamais connaître leurs identités respectives. À moins que le destin leur donne un petit coup de pouce ?


Une énième attaque les avait menés à risquer une fois de plus leur vie, pour sauver Paris. Et comme à chaque fin de mission, les deux héros rejoignent leur poings en guise de félicitations.

"Bien joué !"

Et comme à chaque fois, celui qui se faisait appelé Chat Noir soupira discrètement. Savoir qu'ils se touchaient ainsi sans même avoir un véritable contact avec la peau de son coéquipier le rendait malade. En effet, dès l'attribution de leur miraculous, et donc de leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient eu le droit de tâter le terrain avec une première attaque. Chat Noir avait donc découvert Ladybug, son nouveau compagnon. Et il en était vite tombé éperdument amoureux. Il rêvait tellement de pouvoir lui arracher son costume pour pouvoir enfin se sentir plus proche que jamais de lui. Mais c'était impossible. Il vivait un amour à sens unique, et il le savait. Alors il souriait faussement à chaque fois, et repartait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il commençait vraiment à souffrir.

Kido était un jeune collégien comme les autres, si on omet le fait qu'il n'avait plus que son père assez sévère pour s'occuper de lui, et rien pour venir casser sa petite routine. Enfin, rien, jusqu'au jour où il reçut de petites boucles d'oreille, qui lui permirent de devenir le héros le plus aimé de Paris. Et ce bousculement dans sa vie l'avait rendu particulièrement heureux : il aimait certes ses habitudes, mais il n'avait encore jamais connu cette sensation d'être aussi libre et de maîtriser son existence. Quelque chose avait également bouleversé son quotidien, l'arrivée d'un nouveau jeune homme dans sa classe, Fudo. Il ne savait pas qu'il penchait plutôt de ce côté-là, mais quand il l'avait aperçu, il s'est dis qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un refléter une aussi grande tristesse, mais paraître pourtant si attirant. Pourtant, le garçon le cachait bien, il avait le crâne rasé, seule une mèche tenait encore sur sa tête, il arborait un air sûr de lui et imposant, et il ne parlait à personne, comme si ses camarades n'étaient pas dignes de lui. Comment Kido avait-il pu alors déceler la mélancolie qui le rongeait ? C'était simple pour lui, c'était venu naturellement. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Après quelques mois de cours et de sauvetage de la capitale, Fudo avait bien observé tous les membres de sa classe. Et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi un de ses camarades gardait constamment des lunettes de plongée sur son nez. Enfin, il savait que ce n'était pas des lunettes de plongée, même si elles y ressemblaient fortement. Mais ce garçon l'intriguait beaucoup. Pourquoi vouloir autant cacher des yeux, qui, surtout, font parti du charme de l'être humain ? Allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt vers l'élu de son cœur, son mystérieux coéquipier qui se faisait appeler Ladybug. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rappela les yeux rouges pétillants que celui-ci avait lorsqu'il s'élançait sur les toits, afin de rejoindre au plus vite la menace. Il se dit que Ladybug ne devait pas vraiment connaître la liberté, et qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'y goûter chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Fudo trouvait ça tellement mignon. C'était l'une des mille et unes choses qui l'avait fait craquer pour lui. Et il en était ravi.

"Bien joué !"

Ladybug esquissa un sourire avant de brandir son yoyo magique, cependant, une main agrippa son poignet, l'empêchant tout mouvements. Il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chat Noir ?

-Tu penses qu'on saura qui on est réellement, un jour ?

-Euh, et bien...

-Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-ce qu'un jour tu accepteras de me dévoiler ton vrai visage ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais, on doit absolument garder nos identités secrètes... Et puis, c'est même pas sûr qu'on se connaisse dans la vie de tous les jours ? Et quand bien même on se connaisse, imagine que tu es déçu, que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Enfin, Paris est quand même grand et...

-C'est impossible ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es la définition même de la perfection !

-La perfection n'existe pas, idiot. Je doute que tu penses encore ça quand tu découvriras que je suis bien différent en civil qu'en super-héros...

-Ne dis pas ça, tu..."

Il fut coupé par un son émis par son miraculous.

"Tu vas te détransformer, faut que j'y aille !"

Ladybug dégagea alors son bras de l'emprise de son ami, et lança son yoyo loin devant afin de partir. Il laissa alors Fudo, seul, qui aurait aimé que cette discussion ne s'arrête jamais.

Faire parti du club de football du collège avait ses avantages : au moins, il était facile de se faire des amis. Kido n'était donc pas seul, pour son plus grand plaisir. Cependant, en ce moment, quelque chose le déstabilisait un peu trop, et pourtant ses coéquipiers savaient à quel point il était sérieux et appliqué. Alors, que s'était-il donc passé ? C'était simple, Fudo avait rejoins l'équipe. Et le garçon à lunettes n'arrivait pas à gérer l'amour qu'il portait au nouveau, il perdait alors toute son attention, et son talent.

"Kido, c'est la sixième fois aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai jamais vu rater les cages auparavant. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui très bien, excuse-moi Endo, on peut reprendre !"

Malgré ces piètres excuses, le gardien de but ne ronchonna pas, et accepta de continuer l'entraînement. Son ami lui parlerait quand il sera prêt. Fudo, lui, souriait. Il n'était pas bête à ce point, il avait bien vu le regard du jeune homme, malgré les grosse lunettes qui le couvrait. Mais son cœur était déjà pris, malheureusement. Dans son plus lointain souvenir, personne ne l'avait réellement aimé, à part peut-être sa mère, puisqu'elle comptait sur lui pour devenir quelqu'un de puissant. Alors il fut touché par la tendresse qui lui prouvait son camarade. Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique, avant de quitter le terrain. Il avait cette habitude, de sortir avant tout le monde, pour ne pas être dérangé par ses coéquipiers qui voudraient peut-être lui parler. Il aimait juste être seul.

"Ladybug, répond... Paris a besoin de toi !"

Assis en haut d'un immeuble, Chat Noir pianotait sur son bâton afin d'essayer d'appeler son partenaire. Une menace traînait dans les rues depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, et pourtant son ami ne s'était toujours pas montré. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ne daigne pas montrer le bout de son nez ? Le super-héros raccrocha une nouvelle fois après être tombé sur répondeur. Il soupira.

"Bon, cette fois-ci, je crois bien que je serais seul !"

Il allait s'élancer, quand il stoppa soudain tout mouvements. Et l'akuma ? Comment allait-il le capturer ? Le purifier ? C'était le travail de Ladybug ! Il entendit un cri, et baissa la tête. Pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un était en danger ! Au diable son coéquipier, il avait un devoir à accomplir !

Mais pourtant, à quel moment ça avait dérapé ? Certes, il était moins performant sans Ladybug, mais il savait tout de même comment se battre ! Alors pourquoi était-il ainsi, en position de faiblesse, sans être capable de bouger ? Se débattre ne servirait qu'à l'épuiser un peu plus, alors il serra les dents. Le vilain, lui, affichait un sourire moqueur, un air de vainqueur.

"Alors, tu penses encore que la petite coccinelle va venir te sauver ? Ou alors tu vas enfin avouer que c'est le terminus pour toi ?"

Répondre à sa provocation n'apporterait rien, il décida de l'ignorer. Mais comme l'akumatisé avait un tempérament de feu, il réagit très mal. Il leva la main, et lui asséna une claque magistrale. Avant de reprendre la parole, il lui donna également un grand coup de pied dans les côtes.

"Ça, c'est parce que tu ne réponds pas quand un de tes supérieurs pose une question ! C'est très malpoli tu sais ? Je serais toi, j'éviterais de recommencer. Je te la repose donc une dernière fois, tu vas t'avouer vaincu, oui ou non ?

-Jamais !"

Ce n'était pas Chat Noir qui avait parlé. D'ailleurs, un sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres de celui-ci, à la place de la grimace de douleur qu'il affichait il y a à peine quelques secondes.

"Mon héros !"

En deux temps trois mouvements, le méchant fut immobilisé, et l'akuma purifié. Fudo se rendu à l'évidence : sans Ladybug, il n'était rien.

"Chat, tout va bien ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, oui, tout va pour le mieux."

Le retardataire sourit, mais il disparut bien vite quand il vit son coéquipier s'effondrer sur le sol malgré ses paroles. Il était épuisé par la bataille. Inquiet, Ladybug porta son partenaire et l'emmena sur les toits, loin des journalistes qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

"Chat Noir je t'en prie parle-moi... Oh et puis zut, détransformation."

Kido ouvrit les yeux et Tikki le pressa.

"Vite Kido, on n'a pas une seconde à perdre ! Emmène-le chez Maître Fu !

-Tu as raison !"

Heureusement que le football lui donnait de l'endurance et de la force, car c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à porter Chat Noir. Sa détransformation n'allait pas tarder, et le jeune homme n'était pas confiant à l'idée de le voir en civil. Il pressa alors le pas. Cependant, aux trois-quarts du trajet, ce n'est pas la détransformation de son coéquipier qui le surpris, mais plutôt le fait qu'il était en train de se réveiller, dans ses bras.

"Que... Kido ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Ah euh Chat Noir euh... Attends, tu me connais ?

-Chat Noir ? Ah merde ! Mais alors..."

Dans la précipitation, Kido lâcha ce qu'il tenait, et voulut partir en courant. Il était paniqué, il avait peur de la réaction de son ami. Malgré la chute douloureuse, le super-héros eût le temps d'aggriper le poignet de son sauveur.

"Kido, attends, n'ai pas peur, s'il te plaît..."

Figé, le jeune homme ne fit rien. Chat Noir se releva alors péniblement, et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, doucement. Puis, comme une caresse, il enleva les lunettes de Kido avec délicatesse. Ce qu'il vit en retour le subjugua, deux magnifiques prunelles rouges l'observait, cependant remplies de peur.

"Ladybug... Tu es Ladybug, j'ai encore du mal à y croire... Mais ce regard, il n'y a aucun doute..."

Les deux yeux à la couleur surnaturelle brisa le contact visuel, regardant désormais le sol.

"Tu... Tu es déçu, c'est ça ?

-Comment je pourrais être déçu alors que la seule personne que j'aime est aussi la seule personne qui m'a aimé dans ma vie ?

-Quoi ?"

Et, comme si le destin voulait répondre à sa question, le dernier coussinet de la bague de Chat Noir s'évapora, et le super-héros laissa place à un jeune homme avec une seule mèche perchée sur son crâne, et qui possédait un large sourire.

"Fudo ?!

-Ça te surprend, hein ?

-Mais, je..."

Il marqua un temps de pause, et son expression trahit une grande réflexion. Il releva soudain la tête.

"Mais oui, tout paraît logique maintenant. Mais attends une seconde, comment tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Tu viens de le dire."

Kido rougit, mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant.

"Mais avant ça, tu le savais !

-Ton regard. Je pouvais le sentir sur moi, même à travers tes lunettes. Et puis, j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu ratais tous tes tirs à l'entraînement."

Désormais, Kido était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. S'être fait déconcentrer aussi facilement, c'était tout un drame pour lui ! Alors le lui rappeler ne faisait qu'accentuer sa gêne.

"Sinon, pourquoi tu étais en retard aujourd'hui ? J'ai bien faillit y rester !

-Ah ça, désolé, c'est... Mon père, j'ai eu une mauvaise note, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il m'a privé de sortie, et c'était franchement dur d'échapper à sa surveillance. Excuse-moi. Il est assez strict là-dessus.

-C'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit vivants, non ?"

Ils se sourirent tendrement, avant que Ladybug n'enlace soudainement Fudo.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai eu si peur pour toi... C'est juste pour me rassurer du fait que tu es bien là, et que tout va bien."

Chat Noir l'enlaça à son tour, effectuant des caresses machinales sur le dos de son partenaire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. On est un duo et on le restera."

Kido plongea un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son coéquipier, s'assurant qu'il était bien vivant. Il ne put retenir un sourire de bonheur. Quelques instants plus tard, Fudo s'écarta de lui, et le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime."

Jamais il n'eût vu quelqu'un devenir aussi rouge, et afficher au même instant une expression de pure tendresse. Oh oui, il en était sûr : il l'aimait.


End file.
